Cover Story
by Kate Has The Wings
Summary: Contest Entry. Kuwabara goes undercover for a mission with his team. A psychic takes control of the Makai, and it is up to Kuwabara to stop them, while making sure Yusuke doesn't fall in love with Kuwabara's Cover Story.


Genre's: Romance, Action/Adventure General

Words: 13102 plus. . .

Rating: R

Warnings: In actuality there is No lemon, but there is Lime and Orange (See below) Also there is the regularness of Hiei bashing on Kuwabara, but to keep the short one in character, what else was I to do?

Under the heavily Unlikely chance that I win, I will email you my Address.

Kat-Wings: I write these on a regular basis anyways, I figure there is no harm in entering a contest. Even if I lose in last place, I win because there are that many more Kuwa/Yusuke stories out there. There is no losing in this world of contests.

Warnings: Yaoi. Maybe lemon/lime/orange. Okay, let's just assume there will be fruit. Orange is a term coined solely by Dubiety The Cat, meaning where it's like a cheesy romance novel where there are more descriptions to describe actions than there are actions.

Disclaimer: Um. I don't own this or the characters. I do own the OC's though. They're not big characters. They just help the plot along. Yeah. Uh. . . Right, on with the story!

/**Kuwa to someone**/

-**Someone to Kuwa**-

* * *

Kuwabara was excited over the new mission that was coming. He had always wanted to spend some quality time in the Makai, and for a secret-undercover mission that not even his teammates knew about? It was all too cool to him. He was finally getting recognized for his greatness, and his abilities, after all this meant Koenma felt he was reliable and strong enough to be out on his own. His heart swelled with pride at the thought of his own greatness. 

Sure, his teammates would be there, but they would have no friggin' clue it was him. Kuwabara was currently headed for Koenma's office for the transformation. He couldn't wait to see what Koenma had in mind so his teammates, especially the wily Kurama, wouldn't know it was him. He entered Koenma's office, and waved to George on the way by his desk. George stood, and rushed Kuwabara to Koenma's office, and shut the door behind him.

"What took you so long?" Koenma asked sarcastically, mostly because Kuwabara was several hours early. 23 to be exact. Well 23 hours, 14 minutes and 2.5 seconds if you want to be REALLY technical here.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Kuwabara blushed, and rolled his eyes. "I'm early, so sue me!"

"Alright then, let's get down to business, shall we?" Koenma opened a file. "Your new name is Mazurka Odessa from the Clan of Kirani. You are 3572 years old, and you will be aiding the Urameshi team in capturing 4 psychics with the ability to make your brain explode in your head. You will be shielding the Urameshi team with your psychic powers so that their heads don't explode." Koenma handed him the file. "You will meet up with them at the first Inn you see when you enter the Makai."

"Uh. . . Won't they know it's me when they see me?" Kuwabara asked.

"Not so! Here!" Koenma tossed Kuwabara a black choker.

"This is the only thing that is going to be different? Even if Yusuke doesn't pick up on it, I'm sure Kurama or Hiei would. If I walk in there with a choker on, and expect them not to recognize me, and they do, I will kill you." Kuwabara looked at it skeptically.

"It doesn't change how you look, it changes how people perceive you. It will also give you normal Demon scents, instincts, and energies. All they will notice is someone who vaguely reminds them of Kuwabara." Koenma paused. "Just don't take it off."

"I thought I was going on this mission by myself?" Kuwabara whined.

"Technically you're not going on the mission at all, since Demons would easily kill you, eat you, or otherwise harm you. But as Mazurka, you are not human, so there is no problem."

"Why does this have to be kept secret from the others?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because they will reject your protection if they know it is you. Whenever you have tried to use your abilities to protect them, they have mentally rejected it. If you are Mazurka, they will willingly accept the help. So they must no know at all costs, do you understand?" Koenma was very adamant about this.

"Sure! Sure! Fine, whatever suits you!" Kuwabara shrugged his shoulders.

"Put it on." Koenma urged. "I sense the rest of your teammates approaching. By the way, the choker comes with an demon outfit infused into the preceptors, so you can wear whatever you want to."

Koenma had taught him, over many weeks, how to become a different person, to live in their eyes, in their life, and switch personalities in a split second. Kuwabara got so good everyone thought He was crazy when He practiced.

Kuwabara quickly tied it around his neck, and automatically he could feel the difference. He immediately switched into his most favorite persona, the suave one who everyone loved, the one everyone wanted to be with, the one who could make you do a back flip if you were 700 pounds and had no legs. He would never give up his Code, and his morals, but He would keep them under wrap if He needed to.

"Zurka, how did you get here?" Koenma asked, teasing, and testing Kuwabara.

"You called for me, sir, so I came to your beck and call." Kuwabara bowed, and smiled flirtatiously.

Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama entered the room, and looked shocked to see someone else in the room with Koenma. Someone very powerful none the less. To them, Kuwabara was no longer barrel chested and burly, but tall, thin, and quite beautiful. Kuwabara's hair was still orange, but down to his waist, his face changed completely, now it was tan and smooth, his cheekbones somewhat less prominent. Kuwabara was quite leggy, and his shoulders were not quite as wide. He was gorgeous, almost exactly opposite from his handsome rugged features.

"Hey, we didn't know you would have company." Yusuke smiled at Kuwabara in a way the now demon boy couldn't comprehend.

"This is Mazurka Odessa, and he will be joining you on your next mission." Koenma introduced.

He knew what He had to do, after being trained as an actor for hours on end by the king of lies, deceit and cowardice, He had no doubt He would thrive as Mazurka. "You may call me Zurka for the time being, sexy." He said courteously, bowing deeply to them.

Yusuke's face was bright red, Koenma was laughing hysterically behind Kuwabara.

Kurama was in shock since he had entered the room. "Y-You can't possibly be here."

Kuwabara looked at Kurama, tilting his head in a questioning manner. "And why not? I believe I was asked to partake in this mission, was I not?"

"I just mean I thought your people were dead." Kurama blushed.

"Well, you are wrong there, since I am standing here." Kuwabara smiled suavely at him, letting Kurama know He was interested, but not THAT interested.

"What are you?" Yusuke asked, and Kuwabara mentally paled. Fug, he didn't know!

"He's an Incubus." Hiei took three steps forward.

"Koenma, sir?" Kuwabara looked to Koenma kindly. "Please explain to them."

"Incubi are demons who feed off sexual energy." Koenma was as white as a ghost. He looked down into his desk drawer to see the other choker, the CORRECT choker, lying dormant in his desk. He had grabbed the wrong one. "They supposedly died out several thousand years ago in Medieval times, and few still live to this day. Incubi have the ability to make any person, male, female, or in the middle, aroused with just a thought. Incubi feed heavily off of those around them."

"Why is he coming with us, then?" Yusuke asked.

"He is heavily psychic, and is Kuwabara's stand in for this mission. If he touches your mind, accept it, it's for your own good." Koenma warned.

"How did you survive all these years?" Kurama asked, quite interested in this.

"There will be time for questions later, I have matters to attend to. Meet me at the Inn in two hours." Kuwabara nodded his head, and bowed to them, before leaving quickly and swiftly.

Koenma looked at Kuwabara's exit. This was a complete mistake! He had to make the switch! He knew it was far too late to try anything, so he sighed deeply and prayed for the very best.

"Why isn't Kuwabara coming?" Yusuke asked Koenma, bringing him out of his thoughts. "I'm gonna miss the big guy. . ." He said softly.

"Kuwabara is only a hazard to you in the Makai, especially for the amount of time you will be staying. He would only draw attention." Koenma answered, and continued to brief them about the upcoming mission.

* * *

Kuwabara stared at himself in the mirror. Apparently Koenma had forgot to mention it would make him more attractive than Kurama in both forms combined. If He weren't himself, He'd totally screw Kuwabara. 

"Hey sexy, looking for a good time?" A woman bit her lip attractively.

"Not today, beautiful." He smirked. This was not bad at all.

* * *

He had barely made it to the Inn without being hit on 1000 times, not that He minded. His teammates would be arriving any moment, and he knew in his heart that things were going to get fugged up fast. After all he was basically a sex demon, and he knew it was the time of year most demons go into their ruts. He knew he was screwed. 

Kuwabara was waiting in the lobby now, to escort them to their room. Koenma had graciously given Kuwabara his own room, and explained over the phone what had happened.

"Kuwabara I gave you the wrong choker! This one not only changes your appearance, but it implants Demon DNA into you. That means you are an Incubus, not just perceived as one, when you wear the Choker, and possibly retain the DNA after you take it off! Uh. . . Good luck, I gotta run!" Koenma didn't allow him a moment to respond. Smart kid.

"Zurka!" Yusuke jogged up to him.

"Sexy!" Kuwabara greeted him back, gaining a harsh club over the head.

"Stop calling me that!" Yusuke growled.

Kuwabara blushed, still smiling seductively at Yusuke. Kuwabara prayed that that smile looked how it felt. The instinct to seduce Yusuke was stronger now than ever.

So many customs he had blown by normally in the Makai as a human, were now very important to him. He was now so aware about how the Incubi culture lived, he was so aware of things that had previously gone unseen as a human, he was finally finding pride in being who he temporarily was, and finding that his culture was actually very beautiful.

"Can we start again, Yusuke? I don't want a bad first impression." Kuwabara asked

"That would be great." Yusuke smiled.

"Hello, Yusuke. Fine day, isn't it?" Kuwabara bowed deeply to him.

"You don't need to bow, you know. No one bows anymore, not even Koenma." Yusuke assured him.

"My people always bow to people they respect." Kuwabara righted himself. "Or find Sexy."

"I thought we were starting over again!" Yusuke growled.

"Would you like a third try?" Kuwabara loved messing with Yusuke's head. It was so worth it.

Kurama approached the two, Kuwabara turned and bowed to Kurama, equally as deep and as lasting.

"Aren't you the charmer." Kurama purred, and then blushed. Youko was being rather responsive around Kuwabara, he would have to watch that.

"Aren't you my meal ticket." Kuwabara teased back, and smiled.

Yusuke was burning a hole in the back of Kuwabara's head, and Kuwabara could feel it. Kuwabara realized that he felt stronger now than he ever did before. This was strange, even the slightest hint on interest, the slightest hint of underlying lust, and Kuwabara felt overwhelmed with energy, with power, and with life. Maybe absorbing sexual energy wasn't so bad after all. Even if it was Kurama.

Hiei approached, and Kuwabara slowed his body before it went into a deep bow. Yusuke also stopped him, thankfully. Yusuke put a hand on his shoulder, and forced him to stand straight.

"You're going to break your back if you keep that up." Yusuke chuckled.

"I'll show you to your room." Kuwabara turned, and swiftly walked to the elevator. He pushed number 11, and up they went.

Hiei looked at Kuwabara, and Kuwabara felt more and more alive. Great, now the only one he was interested in was not giving him the cool vibes. Kuwabara exited the elevator, and walked down the hall to room 235A and B. He opened B for them, and they entered. It had three beds, a bathroom, and a little balcony that was shared with A.

"This will be your accommodations for your stay." Kuwabara bowed his head, and closed the door behind the boys, so they were in their room, making for a quick escape.

Kuwabara entered his room. It had one king sized bed, one large shower, a Jacuzzi, a kitchenette, couches, chairs, a fireplace, a TV, and a balcony shared with B. Kurama knocked on the sliding glass that led to the balcony. Kuwabara sighed deeply, feeling deep in his gut that he should probably just never answer his doors at all. Kuwabara, however, jumped to the opportunity for companionship.

Kuwabara opened the door, and looked questioningly at Kurama.

"May I help you?" Kuwabara asked him, a hand suggestively on his hip.

"Wow, quite a suite." Kurama commented. Hiei entered his room after him, and Yusuke eventually followed. "Why do you get the nice room? There is plenty room for all of us to stay comfortably in here."

"Because I am an Incubus, Koenma thought it best that we stay in separate rooms, since he wants no kidding around. Not to mention it is rut season." Kuwabara bowed as Kurama entered the room. No Yusuke to stop him? Damn!

"Yes, but what if you get attacked? You are the most likely to be attacked, proven your status in the Makai Net, and because of your heritage." Kurama sat down on a couch, and the others followed suit.

"Maybe one of us should stay with you. Just to keep guard?" Hiei asked.

"I'm capable of protecting myself!" Kuwabara growled. "I'm not some incapable idiot who knows nothing about the dangers of the world!"

"Hey, man, calm down. We didn't mean you couldn't take care of yourself, but even I could get killed if I was attacked by an overwhelming amount of demons." Yusuke put a hand on his shoulder, calming Kuwabara immensely.

"They won't attack me in an army, Yusuke, they will be discreet." Kuwabara corrected. "They would have to be for me not to notice them gathering."

"So you admit that there are people after you. Not only do you endanger us, but you endanger the mission. Someone must be posted in your room at night, just to make sure that no assassins get in." Hiei spoke, obviously hoping He was voted in.

Kuwabara was getting irritated. It was okay that they all wanted to have lots and lots of sex with him, but it was not okay that he would have to have someone looking at him 24/7 until the mission was over! He honestly had no problem with any of them wanting him in bed, in fact He found that power welcoming.

"No!" Kuwabara growled. "It is Rut season, and while I will try to be kind and polite, I refuse to have someone looking after me."

"What are you hiding?" Hiei asked, a mischievous look in his eyes.

They were asking questions on the first day! Koenma admitted that they would eventually start seeing the resemblance, and start asking questions he couldn't answer, but that was supposed to be at least one week into things! Kuwabara sighed deeply.

"Sexy will stay." Kuwabara relented. "If you feel up to the apparently humongous task of protecting my life."

"That's not fair." Kurama pouted. "_He _has _ADD_."

"And _you _have _horny_." Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "Sexy is only half demon--"

" I HAVE A NAME YA KNOW! Wait. . . Half. . How'd you know? No one knows! You can't sense that kind of thing! Did Koenma let you in on that!" Yusuke stood up, in slight outrage.

"No one you know can sense it." Kuwabara quickly covered.

"Fine, I'll let you get away with that for now, but someday you're gonna tell me who leaked!" Yusuke pouted. "And you're gonna stop calling me 'Sexy'."

"Whatever you say, beautiful." Zurka ducked from Yusuke's club.

"You never did get around to telling us about your past, Zurka." Hiei started.

"The sun is setting, and it is part of my upbringing that people who stay after the sun goes down have very sexual intentions." Kuwabara had no idea what the hell he just said, but he said it like it was true, and that's all the matters. "So, Kurama, and Hiei, you must depart."

"No foursome?" Hiei asked.

"Not while we are on the mission." Kuwabara politely bowed as Hiei exited.

"How come Yusuke gets all the fun?" Kurama sighed, and exited to his, and Hiei's room.

"Because He's sexy." Kuwabara called after Kurama. This got him clubbed over the head by Yusuke. "Ow! I meant beautiful!" He got clubbed again. "What was that one for!" He growled.

* * *

They were laying in bed together, staring at the ceiling, trying to sleep, trying to ignore the body next to them, trying to collect the thoughts of the day. 

"Why did you avoid telling us your past?" Yusuke asked softly, so softly Kuwabara wasn't sure he heard it at all.

"I do not like to talk about what can't be changed." Kuwabara sighed deeply, and turned to Yusuke. "Just so you know, I cuddle, it's nothing personal."

"I have a friend who's a cuddler." Yusuke smiled, warm fuzzies running through his heart at the thought. "He can't help it, but no matter how far apart someone is from him, the big lug just scoops them up in his arms, and makes them feel like they are the most important thing in the world."

Kuwabara wanted to laugh, Yusuke was talking about HIM! Kuwabara would sleep walk to someone else's bed and cuddle like his life depended on it. He assumed that came from his parents. Whenever he had a bad dream he would run to his parent's bed, and they would make him feel like he was worth the world. He subconsciously still needed that, and he wasn't afraid of manly cuddling.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" Kuwabara pried. He was such a manipulative bastard sometimes.

Yusuke moved into Kuwabara's arms, and Kuwabara put his arms around him. "I never thought so."

Kuwabara was actually quite thankful for that answer. He knew he had more than friendly feelings for Yusuke, but he wasn't quite sure if it was okay if Yusuke felt the same. He convinced himself that maybe there was a second cuddler he didn't know about, yes, and that is who he was talking about.

"Not until he started cuddling." Yusuke answered. "He has such a big heart and he always tries to do the best for everyone. Not many people see that side of him. I don't think he likes too many people knowing the real him. Just me and the team."

"So it's Kazuma Kuwabara you're in love with." Kuwabara smiled brightly into Yusuke's hair.

"Shuddap." Yusuke growled. "I never said that!"

"You just heavily implied it." Kuwabara sighed deeply.

"Your arms feel just like his." Yusuke snuggled into the embrace.

"Don't fall in love with me, too, now!" Kuwabara teased.

"Sleep or I'll hit you." Yusuke mumbled as he fell into a slumber so deep and comfortable, he never wanted to wake up.

"Have you even told him?" Kuwabara persisted.

Yusuke flipped over to face Kuwabara. "Sleep." He ordered. "We have a long day tomorrow, and I won't go easy on you. I'm still the leader of this team, and while you work with us, you work for me, and I'm gonna work you ragged." Yusuke promised tiredly. "And then the next day, and then the next day. I'm gonna work you so tired you can't be sex- annoying me."

"Very well." Kuwabara sighed deeply, inhaling Yusuke's smell of demon-human and gingersnaps. "Sexy."

Yusuke knew how cruel this was, but still, he kneed him hard in the nuts, and closed his eyes. "Stop calling me that!"

Yusuke snuggled deeper into Kuwabara's embrace. Kuwabara knew, just knew in his heart that there had to be a second Kazuma Kuwabara. There just HAD to be. He didn't want to know this, this was just too weird, and when they went out on missions after this, and hung out after this, there would surely be awkward moments aplenty.

Did Yusuke love him back? He found himself becoming very jealous of this second Kazuma Kuwabara. Why was this guy so great, huh? What did he ever do to get loved? Why couldn't this Kuwabara find love, and have it returned?

* * *

"Zurka, you're with me. Kurama, Hiei, I want you to check every slime infested bar for two miles. Zurka and I will search the market places. We meet back here at 6 pm, and discuss our findings. Do not be late." Yusuke barked. 

"You're telling US not to be late?" Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Shuddap, will ya?" Yusuke blushed, and clubbed Hiei over the head.

"So, Zurka. . . Do I get to watch you tonight?" Kurama purred.

"No, it is safer for Sexy, but your offer remains open, right?" Kuwabara sure knew how to turn down people and still make it a very open invitation for sex. Kuwabara dodged Yusuke's attacks, and caught his fists, sneaking a kiss on the cheek to Yusuke. He turned back to Kurama.

Kuwabara could feel Yusuke's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head.

"By all means." Kurama looked away.

Kuwabara felt himself feeding off of Kurama's sexual tension, and he felt like a million and five bucks. He felt better than he did yesterday, and he felt like he could do anything. When he said anything, by Enma he meant it! Yusuke looked at him impatiently.

"Are you coming, or not?" Yusuke was at the door, tapping his foot.

"My apologies, Sexy, I was regaining my energy." Kuwabara waltzed over to Yusuke, and took the lead.

"STOP IT! You got a full nights sleep last night." Yusuke didn't understand.

They walked down the hall to the elevator, and pressed the button. Kurama and Hiei would leave an hour later so it wouldn't be suspicious.

"Incubi don't need sleep, beautiful, it's a luxury that can rarely be afforded. I eat and sleep at the same time, and having Kurama around is great." Yusuke visibly bristled. "For feeding, that is. His sensual side feeds both of my needs. Don't you know you're the only one for me?"

"Stop teasing me." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Stop being sexy." Kuwabara smirked at him.

"What do you insist on calling me Sex--"

The elevator door opened, and Kuwabara walked out. "You coming, beautiful?"

* * *

It was about two hours into their undercover work, and they had found nothing. Exactly what they meant to find in the first day was someone who looked at them with seriousness. They hadn't found it yet. Kuwabara was getting this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that someone was near, and something was going to go very wrong. He heard screams from far away, and a man standing there, a smile on his face. Immediately he sent out a protective wave through the crowd. 

The woman who screamed lay in a pool of blood. This was not good. The man had long black hair, and a wicked smile on. An almost Yomi look alike stood there. Where Yomi had ears and horns, this man had nothing, what this man did have was a tail, the tail of some dragon, and red tattoo's on his arms and shoulders. Kuwabara knew this mark. He had seen it many times before in visions and dreams. This was not good at all.

The man's eyes snapped open, and everyone stood still in fright, frozen to the ground.

"Which one of you is blocking me out?" The man's voice commanded attention. "Who ever it is would have to be pretty powerful."

The crowd looked around, and murmured between themselves. No one knew who could be doing this. After all this was a travelers stop, and many people wandered through. The people who lived in this town could not discern one man from the next. It was a stupid question to ask.

"Well, psychic, you've proved your worth." The man smiled brightly.

The pressure in Kuwabara's head was getting severely painful, he was unsure of how long he could keep this up.

"More than proved it now. I feel you struggling." The man paced in front of the crowd. "I could teach you to harness that power, I could multiply your power ten fold, and I could make you one of us. Join the Brotherhood."

The pressure was too much, if this man kept this up, then many people in the crowd would die, maybe all of them. Yusuke took Kuwabara's hand in his own, and Kuwabara smiled. Kuwabara's power kicked in, taking the pressure from Kuwabara's mind.

The psychics eyes widened considerably. "My, you are powerful, and still you hold back." The man looked around frantically at the crowd. "There are a few strong in Spirit here, but you are wise, psychic, covering your tracks. I know that trick better than you could ever. You are obviously old, two thousand or more to know that trick."

'Or trained under Genkai for like a million years.' Kuwabara thought under strain.

The pressure was lessened, but it was growing, and fast. Every time Kuwabara checked that everyone in the crowd was covered, he was endangering himself, and he knew it, but he had to save everybody, it was in his code. He had to at least try. The pain was overwhelming, and he had to look down at the ground, the man was trying to find a hole in his wall, a hole in his ability, and he would strike swiftly and quickly, and kill him. Kuwabara decided that to stop this man, he needed to expand his power more, and double up.

He entered the man's mind and spoke. /You cannot win, and if you think you can kill me with that power that sneaking, rising power you have, then my friend, you have failed./

The man's eyes narrowed. -**Show yourself**!-

/**And die? No, I would prefer living. Reduce your power, or you will die. You act tough, I can sense it. You are just a lost child, trapped inside that cursed body**./

-**How did you know I was! You are bluffing! You don't have enough power to block all of them, read my mind, and still attack me**.- The man caught him there.

But he didn't have to know that, did he/**If I have enough power to infiltrate your mind, see your plans, talk to you, and cover the crowd, who is saying I don't have the power? This isn't how things have to be, you can redeem yourself, you can stop the killing I know you hate**/ Kuwabara smirked down at the floor, thankful he was in the middle-back of the crowd.

-** Get out of my head! You would've killed me already, if you had the power.-** The man looked through the crowed, a scowl firmly on his face.

/**Redeem yourself, I don't want to hurt you. There is so much more life out there than just the goddamn Brotherhood. Your leader is a liar, and a betrayer. You don't have to kill anyone else./** Kuwabara tried words.

-**Prove it, then! Prove you know of The Brotherhood, prove you know me!-**

**/I believe in apprehension.**

**I believe in lasting intension.**

**I believe in those we trust.**

**I believe that power is a must.**

**I believe in Keeping our Cover.**

**I believe in that it's Brothers before Lovers.**

**I will die for a cause that is great.**

**I will live to serve and sate.**

**I will live to suit their needs.**

**I, a brother, live to suit and please.**

**I will not fail others, and others will not fail me.**

**This is our Code, this is what we Decree**./ Kuwabara had heard this many times in his vision, it was imprinted heavily in his soul.

-**If you know of the Code, then you must be over three thousand years old. No one but my brothers, and I, know that Code. You are more than I think you are. You follow the code, psychic, then why do you want to help me**?-

/**You know the Code, but you don't know what it means. Ask your Leader what the words mean, and see what he says. HE made the code to keep you in line. There are better people to serve. I believe you can make up for your wrong doing, I believe there is more to life! Ask him, there is no harm in doing so./**

"You will all live today." The man spoke out loud. "All thanks to that one powerful psychic in the crowd. The Brotherhood will find you, Psychic, and you will join our ranks."

The man disappeared into thin air, and Kuwabara released the hold on the crowd. His hand was clenching Yusuke's hand with enough force to break it. He loosened his hold on him, but kept his hand there.

"You are two people." Yusuke looked into Kuwabara's eyes. "You are two whole fucking people. Who else shares your body? How the hell does that work!"

"A different psychic gave his life for mine, that is why I wear this choker. As long as I wear it I can live. He more or less merged bodies with me when I was very young, and we have our own thoughts and powers, but we share my body. I apologize for not telling you sooner, Sexy, but it is very personal, and it reminds me of who I lost long ago. It is painful to think about." Kuwabara looked into Yusuke's eyes sadly.

" STOP THAT!" He clubbed Kuwabara harshly in the head "On a lighter note, you saved everybody." Yusuke changed the subject. "Your power is impressive. I've never felt a stronger psychic than you before. Your psychic abilities are amazing. The last time I felt something even close to that powerful was when Kuwabara's cat died and he went berserk. You were him a hundred times over, I think you were covering the town, not just the crowd."

"Seems I didn't realize that. That man was more powerful than me, beautiful, but he fell for my bluff. If I was a hundred times what you've seen before, then he was over a thousand." Kuwabara smiled weakly. " I expended a lot of energy for that." Kuwabara put a hand to his head.

"Are you alright?" Yusuke worried, taking both of his hands and putting them on the taller man's shoulders.

"I will be fine." Kuwabara lied.

Kuwabara and Yusuke continued walking. Kuwabara's walking faltered, and his knees almost gave out. He caught himself though, and averted his eyes from Yusuke.

"You're not all right." Yusuke shook his head, and held Kuwabara up.

He pushed Yusuke away. "I thank you for your concern and help, but I'm afraid I must refuse your help." His knees gave out when he took a step.

"We're going back to the hotel, Zurka, no questions." Yusuke picked the man up off the ground, holding him up, and helping him walk.

* * *

Arils, the Psychic from the Market place, looked at his leader, Hijiomi. Was it wise to question his teachings? His rulings? Would he be killed for such thoughts, such heresy? He knew Hijiomi had been in one of those moods since he sensed a new powerful Psychic in town. Would he finally snap? It would be hell to pay if he did. 

"Sir, can I ask you a question?"He knelt before Hijiomi, his head and hands on the floor. Was the new Psychic right?

"Of course you can, Arils." Hijiomi was surprised.

Arils had never once questioned his teaching or his rulings. He never asked for anything, he never asked about anything. He seemed like he was content with the way things were, in his small little world and safety of The Brotherhood. He had always made sure he never learned of the real world, what greatness and terror it truly held. He wanted to protect the boys from the world, and the only wise way to stop it seemed to be through a strict hand. 'Spare the Rod and Spoil the Child' to it's maximum extent.

"What do the words in our Code mean?" Arils asked

"Why do you want to know about that, Arils? Why do you want to hurt me?" Hijiomi asked, a hand over his heart.

"I-I don't want to hurt you! I just want to know. I guess I forgot." Arils shrugged, still down on the floor.

"It's just meaningless words we say because it's tradition." Hijiomi smiled.

* * *

It was another hour getting back to the hotel, and a hard walk at that. Kuwabara was adamant aboutnot receiving help, he would not be weak! Yusuke had never been so thankful for an elevator as when he got to the hotel. He leaned Kuwabara up against the wall, and pushed the 11 button on the door. 

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" Yusuke asked him. "You're so much like him."

"I am difficult because I need no one's help. I am self sufficient." Kuwabara slumped to the floor.

Yusuke couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, I can see that!"

Yusuke picked Kuwabara up completely when the doors opened, and carried him to his Suite. He laid Kuwabara down on the bed.

"How long will it take you to regain energy?" Yusuke asked.

"When is Kurama coming back?" Kuwabara asked, completely humiliated that he had to be carried to his room.

"Six o'clock." Yusuke sat on the bed, and looked at him.

"About an hour after that." Kuwabara put a hand on his forehead, elbow sticking up. "I got a migraine like you wouldn't believe."

"I can believe it." Yusuke went into the bathroom, took a face cloth, and wet it with cold water. He got the excess water off of it, and walked back to Kuwabara who lay weakly on the bed with a migraine the size of the Netherworld, and just as cruel. Yusuke placed the wet face cloth on his forehead, and lay down beside him.

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke and smiled. "Thanks. You really are beautiful, you know?"

"Don't mention it. Honestly, don't ever mention it." Yusuke snuggled to him. "Now why do you have to wait for after Kurama returns? Are you injured or sick?"

"No. I just need to feed. He seems the easiest out of you three. If Kurama doesn't work out, then I'll try with Hiei. After that you're buying me a prostitute."

"Not that I care, but why am I not on the list?" Yusuke was embarrassed by asking that. Was he interested in Zurka?

"Because you have a mental chastity belt around you, you have no sex drive, either." Kuwabara chuckled. "Not to mention you're in love with another. I try not to mess with people who are in love."

"I never said I was in love, and you seem to mess with me quite enough." Yusuke mumbled.

"You have me there, but I have you here: I can sense that kind of stuff. It's like Woman's intuition, except for Incubi have all the perks and none of the downfalls of women." Kuwabara smiled, lying through his teeth.

Yusuke sat up, and ran the face cloth over Kuwabara's face and neck. "Do you think some Tylenol will work?"

"Incubi can't take medication, it messes with our abilities, but thank you for the offer." Kuwabara smiled up at him. "I never thanked you for holding my hand while we faced the psychic."

"I figured you'd need an outlet." Yusuke smiled. "But you didn't use any of my power like I thought you were going to, I mean I thought you would tap into me, but you never did."

"You kept me tied to this world, if you hadn't, then I would be in far worse shape. I had to not only tap into my other's power, but I had to use some of my life energy to hide who I was." Kuwabara sighed deeply. "What time is it?"

"Three." Yusuke looked at the clock. "Three thirty."

"Damn." Kuwabara closed his eyes.

Yusuke's heart hurt badly, to see someone he cared about in pain was too much for him. He did care about Zurka more than he should have, especially in this amount of time. He felt like he knew him, that he had been with him from the start of his journey. He felt familiar, and like a stranger all at the same time.

Yusuke lowered his lips towards Kuwabara's, hesitating slightly before brushing his lips over Zurka's.

"I do have a sex drive." Yusuke said softly. "I just don't mix business with pleasure."

Yusuke pressed his lips back down on Kuwabara's and received a warm, gentle kiss. The kiss sent tingles through every vein in his body, it made his body heat with the fire of only an Incubi's passion. Kuwabara kissed him softly, and slowly. A tingling of excitement raced down Yusuke's arm as Kuwabara's fingertips grazed his skin sensuously. Kuwabara's tongue sent shivers of ecstasy through Yusuke's body as he grazed his tongue against Yusuke soft lips. Yusuke opened his mouth willingly, wondering what exactly could make this kiss anymore perfect.

Kuwabara's kiss sang through every vein in his body as his tongue moved against Yusuke's with driving passion, Yusuke's senses reeled as if they had short-circuited, and his lips burned with desire. One of Kuwabara's hands cupped Yusuke's face, making the skin beneath his hand heat to a simmer, and persuading Yusuke to become more open.

Yusuke placed a hand on Kuwabara's chest, his only contact with reality, tempted to see what exactly Incubi were known for. Yusuke pulled away from the kiss, panting softly, Kuwabara's hot breath tingling across his lips and cheek. Kuwabara pulled Yusuke down to him, so the boy was laying on him, Yusuke's face on his throat. There was no sexual advancement here, but Kuwabara drank in Yusuke's passion, his desire, and he hugged Yusuke to his chest.

"You are a very passionate being, charming." Kuwabara peppered Yusuke's neck with thankful kisses, and kneaded Yusuke's back with his hands.

Kuwabara had gotten more out of this kiss than any kiss before, and he felt as if he had just had the best sex of his life. Kuwabara was almost overwhelmed by all this energy, all the passion and desire was making him want Yusuke, and not just for the sex. If he could get this out of a kiss, he wondered what the sex would be like.

"Thanks, I owe ya one." Kuwabara said.

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara quickly. "You just sounded like him."

"I apologize for taking advantage of you, gorgeous, it was wrong of me." Kuwabara sighed deeply. "But if you want to go to the market for a while, I'm feeling better than ever."

Yusuke smiled. "You're on."

* * *

It was four when they left, and it would only take twenty minutes to return to the hotel from where they were going, so they had an hour and forty minutes to enjoy themselves. They already found out more than they expected to in the first week, so they decided to take some money and buy some food, and some supplies they would need, something to write on, something to write with, a form of communication. 

Since the kiss Yusuke felt more natural here, like he had no worries, there was nothing wrong with the entire world. The world was great, and other than these psychotic psychics, there was nothing he could complain about.

"There is someone strong nearby." Yusuke informed softly. "I can't tell their psychic ability, but it doesn't match the other guys."

"Two psychics are nearby watching specifically us. One is the other guy, and one is the one we met hiding his energies. I have got a good feel on him now." Kuwabara answered, holding an orange, pretending to talk about it. "They know it is one of us now, gorgeous."

"How?" Yusuke asked, pointing to the orange.

"Uh, they're psychic. They probably read Kurama or Hiei's mind. Hiei's would be a tough read, but not impossible." Kuwabara smiled charmingly down at Yusuke, pretending to talk about the orange.

Yusuke picked up a second orange, and weighed the two in his hand. "Do you think they're okay?"

"I feel them walking around, they seem to be fine." Kuwabara shrugged.

"Are they going to attack us?" Yusuke asked, smiling brightly up at Kuwabara.

"Not until they are sure." Kuwabara swooped down and captured Yusuke's lips briefly. "I think we should take them both."

"WHAT! Are you crazy? You told me how--"

"The oranges, sweetie." Kuwabara smirked, and handed some money to the owner. "Goodness, darling, what did you think I was talking about?" Kuwabara's eyes told Yusuke that the enemy was listening in.

"The drugs, Zurka, the drugs." Yusuke rolled his eyes. "I thought you meant we could take both kinds."

"If you took them both, and didn't leave me one, I'd be rather upset." The two continued to walk.

"You wanna go to a bar?" Yusuke asked in code, really asking if Kurama and Hiei had left the bars.

"No, I stopped drinking a while ago." Kuwabara shrugged, equaling out to 'Yes, a while ago.'. "But if you'd like to go back to the room. . . I bet we could have some fun." Kuwabara nipped at Yusuke's ear.

"D-Deal!"

* * *

It was Six o'clock on the dot when they got back to the suite. Kurama, and Hiei were waiting for them on the balcony. Yusuke let them in as Kuwabara started a fire. They all sat down on the couches, Yusuke sitting next to Kuwabara in the opposing couch of Kurama and Hiei. A table separated the two couches, the perfect place for a powwow. 

"What have you come up with?" Yusuke asked them.

"We've come up with profiles of the psychics, who they are, who they were, and some otherwise weird comments about them." Kurama placed the pictures of the psychics on the table, each of them had black hair, and those red tattoos. One of them had them on his face, obviously the leader. "This guy is Hijiomi Ramaha, he is over five thousand years old, and is the founder of the Brotherhood. His demon type is the Wolf, and we could not pull up a background on him."

The next guy had the tattoo's on his chest and forearms. "This man is the second in command, Arden Sichuan, his type is the cat, and he is 2 thousand years old. He used to be a General in an army based in Ningenkai before he learned of the Brotherhood, and his demon heritage. He has a large estate twenty-seven miles from here." Hiei explained.

The next man was large, like Toguro large, his tattoo's covering his arms, legs, and chest. "This man. . . We couldn't find his name anywhere, but he is known as the Enforcer. We don't know his type, or how old he is. We do know that he has a tattoo from a previous clan, he has the word Gui on his shoulder blade. We just know that no one likes to talk about him." Kurama shrugged.

The last one was the man they had seen and had a stand-off with. "This man's name is Arils Fujimin, he is the dragon type, one thousand and four years of age, he used to work as a blacksmith. He had an affair with a human who broke his heart, and he turned to the Brotherhood to get revenge. They helped him get his revenge in return for service." Hiei tossed the profile onto the table.

"You did quite well from talking to drunks." Kuwabara praised.

"What did you guys find out?" Kurama asked.

"We met Arils, had a standoff with him." Yusuke explained. "Zurka bluffed him real good, though."

"Hijiomi is more powerful than we expected. I suggest we call for reinforcements." Kuwabara put his head in his hands, not wanting to even think about the migraine, feeling another one would arise from just talking about it.

"We can't." Kurama sighed deeply. "It's too soon. We don't know where they are, or where they stay, or anything."

"It is unsafe to continue, Kurama. I understand your eagerness, but I almost died fending one off!" Kuwabara said darkly. "I am far more powerful than you know me to be, and he quadrupled my abilities."

"I still believe that we should go at least two more days." Hiei shook his head.

"If I hadn't fed when I had, then you would not have only been dealing with them, but a my dead body as well. Incubi when exerting their abilities grow very weak very quickly. We can use almost an infinite amount of energy, but for what we use, we get punished for later. Once an Incubus uses his abilities, he is useless and will grow weaker and weaker, and hungrier as time passes. If they do not feed, they die." Kuwabara explained. "Incubi are some of the strongest Demons out there, and I was the most powerful in my clan, but my clan had been the most powerful in existence. I was the best of the best." He lied blatantly.

"What are you saying?" Hiei asked, irritated.

"I am only a liability to you here. I could barely hold my own against them. I'm like a one use weapon for you. All the wars we were in were won in the first fight for a reason, because we couldn't fight after that without serious feeding, and we had to fight to stay on top." Kuwabara sighed deeply, also lying deeply. "I will tell Koenma to send a replacement for me in the morning." Kuwabara stood.

"No you don't." Yusuke pulled him back into the couch. "You did perfectly fine today, you did better than anyone else could. Plus you seemed fine after you fed."

"I would rather not take advantage of you, darling." Kuwabara looked at Yusuke sadly. "Not when you love another."

"Shuddap, okay? You're over thinking everything. Don't you know nothing bad ever happens to us?"

"Except that time the oaf almost got himself killed." Hiei snorted.

"I was under the impression you didn't care about him." Kuwabara smirked.

"What's it to you?" Hiei 'hmphed'. "How were you even aware of that?"

"Koenma just warned me about team hierarchy, that's all." Kuwabara smiled at him charmingly.

"We need you with us, Zurka, you're the only one powerful enough to stop them, or even delaying them is good enough." Kurama elucidated.

"You're the best the world has to offer, and we're glad you're with us." Yusuke smiled.

"So you do not care for Kuwabara any longer?" Kuwabara asked. "I did not mean to replace him."

"It's not a hard thing to do. You make him leave, we like you." Hiei smirked.

"Hiei!" Kurama scolded. "That's not nice! Kuwabara is a valued part of our team!"

"What team have you joined?" Hiei eyed him.

"You're being an ass! Get out of here!" Yusuke pointed towards the balcony.

"Gladly." Hiei left the room, and jumped off the balcony.

"He's not suicidal, is he?" Kuwabara ran to the railing, and looked down, knowing that if He didn't He would be questioned later.

"No, he probably caught a tree branch and ran." Kurama smiled.

"He once told me that he valued Kuwabara, and not as a punching bag." Kurama told Kuwabara softly. "He said he'd never repeat it, and deny it to his death, but in a way he loves Kuwabara, like an annoying little brother."

"Hiei looks out for Kuwabara a lot, like a little brother who won't leave you the hell alone, except Kuwabara doesn't know how often Hiei just sits and waits for someone to pick on Kuwabara, so He can pick on them."

"Hiei really loves him. . . In a way, and he's told me twice how deeply he cared for Kuwabara. More so than any of us think."

"I don't think Kuwabara would feel offended by that." Kuwabara smiled

* * *

Arils knocked on the balcony window into the suite. Kuwabara got up out of bed, and opened the door, expecting to see Kurama or Hiei. He was genuinely surprised when he saw Arils at the door. 

"I won't tell anyone I know that it is you, but I have to ask you now. . . What do the words in the Code mean?" Arils asked. "He wouldn't answer me."

"Come on in, Arils. Do you want something to eat or drink?" Kuwabara led him to the couch, and got him some milk.

He knew that he was treating a man a few thousand years older than him like a child, but he couldn't help it. The boy had such naivety about him. He couldn't help it, but he got some cookies out, and brought it to him. He checked to make sure Yusuke was out like a light, and he was.

"Thank you." Arils was surprised by his kindness.

"Okay. . ." Kuwabara rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and shook his head trying to wake himself up further. "The Code. Recite it line by line for me."

"I believe in apprehension." Arils started, taking a cookie and eating it.

"I believe that I will hold others against their will for things they have or haven't done. I will not give them a chance to prove they are innocent." Kuwabara explained, finally waking up.

The cookies were gone, Kuwabara noticed, the kid really liked them! He went to the cupboard and got the package out, and putting it on the table.

"Don't eat them all at once, they'll give you a belly ache." Kuwabara advised, getting his own cup of water, sitting back down.

"You mean I can keep these?" Arils asked.

"Share them with Arden and the Enforcer." Kuwabara nodded. "Next line."

"I believe in lasting Intension."

"It means I won't give up, I will keep being enthusiastic about the cause I am fighting for, until the cause no longer needs me." Kuwabara smiled.

"Oh. I believe in those we trust." Arils nodded.

"Who do you trust, Arils?" Kuwabara asked.

"I trust you, and Arden, and Y- Enforcer." Arils thought about it. "Hijiomi is not a nice man anymore."

"Next line."

"I believe that power is a must."

"I believe that the powerful will be on top of the food chain, and anyone underneath the powerful are the weak, and the weak are food for the powerful." Kuwabara took a big swig of water.

"I believe in keeping our Cover."

"I believe that I will lie so no one knows what is going on."

"I believe in that it's Brothers before Lovers."

"I believe that those I love come after those I serve, I believe that it is a one for all and all for none deal."

"I will die for a cause that is great." Arils hated that line. He didn't want to die.

"I will die when ever Hijiomi tells me to. The next three lines, I will live to serve and sate. I will live to suit their needs. I, a brother, live to suit and please., mean the same things. It means that all you are there for is to make sure Hijiomi stays happy, that you have no other reason for living."

"I will not fail others, and others will not fail me. I know what the last line after that means." Arils said, eating another cookie, dipping it in milk.

"Death is immediate if I do something wrong. If I fail, I die. If they fail, they die." Kuwabara finalized.

"What does it mean altogether?" Arils asked.

"Hijiomi owns your soul, you are his pawn to do with as he pleases, and if you don't obey him you are weak, and the weak die."

"What should I do?" Arils asked.

"I cannot make that decision for you, Arils. It is your job to decide in what you believe, and take charge of your life."

* * *

Arils spoke to Arden and Enforcer with such light in his eyes. With more life, and energy than He had had in years, since before the red tattoo's were placed. 

"He spoke with such honesty, He genuinely wanted to save me, and He wouldn't hurt me!" Arils smiled. "He explained the Code to me, too! It makes sense!"

"He is filled with the ideals of a child. He doesn't understand what the Brotherhood turned into." Arden snorted.

"When you see how powerful He is, will you believe me?" Arils asked.

"If He can beat Hijiomi, then I will follow him to my death." Arden nodded, turned and exited the room.

The Enforcer spoke, but quietly, and Arils nodded.

"He didn't care who I worked for, or who I was. He honestly believed in redemption." Arils smiled, and hugged the larger man. "Everything will be okay, so stop worrying."

Arils looked to the package in his hands. "He also gave me these. Have one!"

Arden reluctantly ate one, just trying to shut the boy up. His eyes welled up. "This man is GOD!"

"No he isn't, but He's going to be our new leader!"

Enforcer nodded in agreement.

"It's decided! This Psychic will be the new leader of The Brotherhood!" Arden smiled brightly, becoming once again a kid.

* * *

Kuwabara sighed deeply, Yusuke in his arms. This would all end soon, he knew, and he was going to love every minute he could get with Yusuke. 

"Zurka?" Yusuke asked softly.

"What can I do for you, sweet?" Kuwabara asked, nuzzling the back of Yusuke's neck affectionately.

"I… I don't want you to be under the impression that when I kissed you it was because I felt like I had to." Yusuke bit his lip. "I. . . Liked it a lot. More than I probably should have, and. . . I don't mind the names anymore."

"I enjoyed it also, and not just because I'm an Incubus." Kuwabara pulled away from Yusuke. "Which is probably invoking the feeling in you. I apologize, I will try harder to keep myself in check."

"Y-You don't have to, you know. I like it."

"You love another, and he probably loves you." Kuwabara wanted to kick himself. If this interrupted his Yusuke-snuggle time He would die. "I didn't mean to interfere with your chances with him."

"He doesn't love me, Z, he loves a girl named Yukina." Yusuke said so softly that Kuwabara had to strain to hear him.

Kuwabara moved back into Yusuke, and placed his arms around him. "Hun, when you're in the room, everyone is gay. You get me?"

Yusuke flipped over to face Kuwabara. "No. I don't."

"You're one of the most beautiful people I have ever met, and anyone who is sane in any sense of the word, would immediately love you." Kuwabara purred into Yusuke's neck. "Now sleep, you're working me ragged tomorrow, remember?"

Yusuke smiled. "You remind me so much of him."

Kuwabara yelped, but his mask called 'Zurka' didn't let that slip. "How am I like him?"

"The only thing that seems to be different is your looks, what you call me, and the way you speak." Yusuke sighed deeply. "I think I'm falling for y--"

"Don't say that, Yusuke." Kuwabara almost begged, Kuwabara not wanting Yusuke to hate him when he returned onto the team as himself, just for being in Kuwabara's spot. "Please don't say that."

"What are you so afraid of?" Yusuke asked, putting his palm on Kuwabara's cheek, using his thumb to massage the worry away.

"I'm afraid of . . . Commitment." Kuwabara fibbed.

Yusuke laughed hysterically, and decided He would pursue this at a later date.

* * *

Hijiomi was not happy. Arils was slacking off from his duties, Arden was questioning his every move, and Enforcer was getting some crazy idea of a new leader coming to power. Things were not going as planned at ALL! 

"Are you sure that is wise, my lord?" Arden asked him. "If you make that move you risk more people's lives."

"Why do you care who lives and who dies? Did you suddenly get a soul?" Hijiomi rolled his eyes. "Arils, go check out this psychic who attacked you."

"No." Arils was reading a magazine. "I think I'm going to go take a bubble bath."

Enforcer was speaking quietly about a new leader, and Hijiomi threw a chair at his head.

"There is no new leader, you idiots, nothing has changed since this Psychic came to town! Now get to your duties or die!" Hijiomi was pissed off to say the least.

"The new leader wouldn't hurt us." Arils shook his head, and kept reading the magazine.

"THERE IS NO NEW LEADER!"

* * *

Yusuke had made the ultimate mistake of assuming there would be a tomorrow. When He woke up He just had a bad feeling on how the day would unfold. Kuwabara slept beside him, seeming to be having a nightmare, tossing and turning, and sweating heavily. 

"Zurka!" Yusuke kissed his cheek, trying to wake him. "Zurka!"

Kuwabara shot up, knocking heads with Yusuke. Definitely a bad day. "Sorry, man." He lay back down, his long hair being caught under-- Oh yeah!

"You sound SO much like him sometimes." Yusuke smiled at him, and snuggled into his chest. "Were you having a bad dream?"

"Vision. Again." Was all He could say at the moment.

"Kuwabara had those, too." Yusuke smiled. "He would never tell me about them, though. Said that it would bring bad poi. He watches way too many cartoons."

"Bad Poi?" Kuwabara feigned not knowing what that was.

"Hawaiian for bad luck. He watches Lyle and Twitch a lot on TV." Yusuke chuckled.

"I never understood Human TV." Kuwabara held Yusuke close.

Kurama came barging into the Suite. "The Psychics are in the market asking about Zurka, and killing everyone who lies about who He is."

"I knew today would be a bad day." Kuwabara concluded, stood up, undressed fully in front of both boys, redressed, and exited the room. "Are you two coming or not?"

"One way or the other, it seems." Kurama said, his pants far too tight, and his face a firm red blush.

"Yes, I am." Yusuke stood, seemingly unfazed by this.

"Thank you, Kurama, I believe I am strong enough to fend off an army." Kuwabara bowed.

"You manipulative bastard." Kurama said more as a fact.

"You love it." Kuwabara went into the elevator, and Yusuke followed him.

The doors shut on Kurama falling to his knee's in want and need. Kuwabara was a powerful man now, it seemed. He looked to Yusuke. Yusuke pressed the emergency stop button, and looked to Kuwabara, lust in his eyes.

"The world can wait a while." Yusuke said, purring deep in his throat.

"Yusuke, this is not the time, nor place for this." Kuwabara sighed.

"The world can wait."

Kuwabara pressed the 'keep going' button, and He exited the building, a very lustful Yusuke following him like a starving puppy being teased with food. It was almost pathetic, but Kuwabara had to save who He could. It took twenty minutes to get to the market place, and Hijiomi sat, a line of people walking up to him with information.

* * *

"We're going to either claim the Incubus tonight, or we're going to kill the Psychic, you hear me?" Hijiomi asked. 

"I wanna bake cookies." Arils chirped. "I think the new leader would like Cookies! Cookies will make him as happy as He makes me!"

"There is NO NEW LEADER!" Hijiomi yelled, completely furious that He was losing his control over the boys.

"Why do you want to kill the Psychic? Wouldn't He be a good Brother?" Arden asked.

"He's too single minded, Arden, He doesn't think about others." Hijiomi growled.

"Then He'll have a lot in common with you." Arils said offhandedly. "Arden! Chocolate chip, or peanut butter?"

"Why not a batch of each?" Arden shrugged.

The Enforcer stood, and ran to help Arils, because the new leader would like it if He helped out around the house. Arden also joined them in the kitchen.

* * *

Kuwabara walked up past the line a ways, many people angry, knowing they'd be rewarded for having information, and killed if they didn't. Kuwabara walked to the booth next to the one Hijiomi was behind, and started grabbing a piece of fruit, handed one to Yusuke, and one to Hiei, and Kurama as they arrived. 

Hijiomi looked to him, the group ignoring him, completely uncaring that their worst enemy was right next to them. Kuwabara told them to play along no matter what, unless He said the key word they should not break character.

"Who the hell are you?" Hijiomi stood, and Kuwabara turned around, smiling seductively at him.

"We are just travelers, got in town just last night." Kuwabara smiled at him innocently.

"Then you don't know who I am?" Hijiomi asked, slightly amused by this.

"No, we don't, I apologize. My name is Kazuma Kuwabara, it's nice to meet you." He bowed deeply. "Are you famous, or the owner of this market place?"

-**Sorry I used your boyfriend's name**.- He quickly got off to Yusuke before He shut the link permanently.

"I own this town, and everybody in it." Hijiomi said like it was supposed to impress him.

"Well, then my Lord, I must say you run a fine town, and many fine establishments." Kuwabara smiled. "We must be on our way, though, we are leaving town today."

"Is my town not good enough for you?" Hijiomi asked, slightly offended, or playing it off as offense.

"By no means is this place not good enough, but we're taking a tour of the Makai, love, and we can't stay but a night in each town." Kuwabara looked to Yusuke, who was glaring at him for using a pet name on the enemy and not him. "You'd look better in the blue fabric." He pointed to the silk blue fabric on display, He turned and began walking away.

"You are more than you say you are, you can't hide that." Hijiomi said.

Kuwabara turned, walking backwards. "Who knows, maybe I'm the one you're looking for!" He laughed.

Hijiomi tried to explode a man's head nearby, but was stopped by a wall.

"It is one of us, true, but who is it, Hiji?" Kuwabara asked, smiling. "Am I a scapegoat? Is it him? Does He look powerful to you? How about Shorty over here?"

"I will let you go this time, Psychic, but later today will determine who lives and who dies." Hijiomi smiled at Kuwabara. "And you, my little Incubus, will be mine before the night is through."

"What was the point of that?" Yusuke asked.

"It achieved nothing." Hiei scowled.

"I got his mind off of murder and onto Sex. No one else in that line will die." Kuwabara explained.

"You called me what the oaf calls me." Hiei looked at him suspiciously.

"It's called an act. I gave my name as Kuwabara's, so I figured I might as well use his medium for the moment." Kuwabara placed a hand on Hiei's shoulders. "Be prepared to sleep in your own beds tonight, gentlemen, this mission will be done in just a matter of hours."

* * *

Hijiomi spoke softly to the Enforcer, Arden and Arils stood by, waiting for direction. "So we are positive that this Kazuma Kuwabara is the Psychic?" The enforcer spoke softly. Hijiomi spoke again. "You will make no mistakes. Is there anything else I need know about this man before we embark?" 

"He already knew the code. He. . . Said we don't practice what we preach, and we gave power to a powerless man." Arils said only loud enough for them all to hear.

"He plays mind games, huh?" Hijiomi smiled. "I think I'm in-love." Only half-teasing.

* * *

Yusuke's hips were grinding into Kuwabara's leg wantonly. He could not get enough of him. They kissed passionately, Yusuke's hips bucking every time Kuwabara nipped his bottom lip with his teeth. Yusuke moaned repeatedly, needing more and more of this man before him. 

"Please!" Yusuke breathed heavily.

"Would I deny you when there is no cause?" Kuwabara purred.

He lay Yusuke down on the bed, kissing his neck like the lifeline it was, and raising Yusuke's shirt off his body. He kissed Yusuke's chest, nipping where He could, and reached a hand inside his pants.

Hiei burst through the balcony door.

"There is a mass killing taking place." Hiei said, not even shocked by what He saw. "There must be a thousand people there."

"GODDAMN IT! Just let us have sex!" Yusuke yelled to Koenma, who couldn't hear them.

"There is the reason we were trying to avoid." Kuwabara got off of Yusuke, feeding off of the massive amount of energy Yusuke was giving off.

"They know who you are, now, Zurka, but they know you as Kuwabara."

"Then we must hurry." Kuwabara finished feeding, feeling like a glutton for the amount He just ate.

Yusuke put his shirt back on, and stood up, quite weak-kneed at the moment.

* * *

When Kuwabara arrived on the scene, He was horrified, and felt his body going into shock. There were so many dead or dying people here it was painful to him. There was so much blood and hatred piled here it was killing him. 

"If Any of you know the ware abouts of Kuwabara Kazuma, then speak now or die." Hijiomi's voice echoed through their minds.

"Wasn't He the weak fighter in that Tournament all that while ago?" Someone shouted.

Hijiomi made a negatory sound. "Wrong! You die!"

"WAIT!" Kuwabara shouted.

Someone huge grabbed him from behind, very gently and surprisingly kindly, like being carried to bed when you've fallen asleep on the couch, and brought him to the platform that Hijiomi was on. Enforcer had been carrying him, and that put a smile on his face. Things were gonna work outfor the better.Hijiomi looked overjoyed to see him. Kuwabara had a scowl on his face, ready to just take him down.

"You are the psychic, Kuwabara, I win." Hijiomi smiled, leaning in to kiss Kuwabara.

"You're still wrong." Kuwabara smiled. "Kuwabara Kazuma is not my real name."

Hijiomi looked completely distressed by this, and scowled matching Kuwabara's.

"If you think all this murder is a way to impress me, you are sorely mistaken." Kuwabara spit on Hijiomi's face. "Many people died because you are a terrible leader, and a terrible man. If you think you are getting anywhere close to me, then you are a fool. Learn my name, and you will earn a reward. You can't kill one soul in the meantime."

"You think you're the one in control here?" Hijiomi smirked. "I know your name, Mazurka Odessa. I knew all along."

"I doubt you're even psychic." Kuwabara smiled. "But you're still wrong, I'm not Mazurka Odessa either." He smiled brightly.

The pressure in his head was getting more and more painful.

"Are you so unloved that you want to force someone to love you?" Kuwabara smirked, hitting a sore note with him. "Forcing the boys to worship you because you feel like scum, and having someone lower on the food chain makes it better?"

Wind started picking up around Kuwabara, rocks and debris went flying everywhere, and the crowd ran for cover.

"The mountain cannot bow to the Wind, Hijiomi." Kuwabara smirked.

Hijiomi threw many attacks of energy at Kuwabara, Kuwabara dodging most of them, barely getting grazed by the others.

Yusuke and the others were frozen in their place, Kuwabara protecting their minds as best He could. The pressure was getting unbearable, Kuwabara tapping into Zurka's energy, giving him a large energy boost. Hijiomi hadn't broken a sweat.

"You were cursed by that Enchanter, weren't you?" Kuwabara asked him over the noise of the wind. "You were cursed to live unloved by the world, go unnoticed the eternity you lived?"

"You are in my head?" Hijiomi asked.

"If I have enough power to know all about the original man you loved, the human that scorned you, and cursed you, and left you for dead, then who is saying I don't have enough power to kill you?" Kuwabara shouted, the wind almost making his voice unheard.

-**Who are you really?**- Hijiomi pushed with his mind. -**Who are you to have so much power?-**

/**I'm a man who knows no bounds, and a man who has no scruples. I follow death, and serve the killer, I am the one you despise the most/** Kuwabara reinforced his shields.

The power amount grew, and Kuwabara knew He would have to stop hiding his identity to use that power to protect himself and the others. He found himself growing weaker, and weaker as He used more power. This wasn't good.

-**You are the reincarnation of him, aren't you?-** Hijiomi gasped.

/**You bet your ass I am**./ A complete lie, but who had to know?

Hijiomi threw several more attacks Kuwabara's way, one grazing his throat. He caught the choker as it fell, the power remaining as long as He held the choker, but his cloak falling revealing it was Kazuma Kuwabara himself, his barrel chested- strong featured self, and none other.

-**If you are a human, how can you do so much?-** Hijiomi questioned. -**You can't protect all of them**.-

/**You can be saved, we can make sure that no more people die, Hiji. No one has to get hurt./**

-**I'm going to kill your mate, Psychic, I'm going to make him bleed**.- Hijiomi purred

Kuwabara could hear Yusuke moaning in pain, on the ground and writhing.

-**Slowly**.-

"If you believe in your brothers, then let him live." Kuwabara whispered, walking towards Hijiomi, tapping into his life force to attack Hijiomi."Your Code is a lie, and it is dead. Your boys, the ones you took advantage of, don't believe you. They do not follow you're command anymore, they have been scheming against you, Hiji-dear, ARDEN! NOW!"

"I believe in redemption.

I believe in power extension,

I believe in those we trust.

Others come first, that's a must,

I believe in faith in others.

I have faith in my brothers.

I will die for a cause that is great.

I will live to judge and delegate.

I will live for those who die,

I, a brother, live in honesty and pride.

I will not fail others, and others will not fail me.

This is my Code, this is what I Decree." The boys chanted, lending their Psychic abilities to Kuwabara, helping him take down Hijiomi.

With each word his voice intensified, as did his power, He had enough energy within him then to attack him once, and only once. With Yusuke's screams He let his Spirit sword out. Right into the man's gut. Hijiomi's eyes went wide, then accepting his fate, He pulled himself off of Kuwabara's Sword, and died on the floor.

"If you are of the Brotherhood, you have been misled by a man hurt by his own inner demons. Arden, Arils, and Enforcer, you will return to Koenma, and this is not a request, it is an order from your new Clan leader." Kuwabara's voice echoed. "You will uphold what you teach, and you will learn the new code, the better code, and carry yourselves with dignity and pride." The three men, Arden, Arils, and Enforcer walked to Kuwabara, and knelt at his feet.

"We shall do as you ask, Psychic." Arden spoke. "After our sentencing, we shall return into your custody to do as you please with us."

"We'll see about the sentencing, and I will work out the best deal I can for you with Koenma. You three must go on ahead, tell him that you turn yourselves in, and tell him that you've seen the light, and you want to repent. He's a softie at heart, so if He hears that you'll be fine." Kuwabara smiled, and waved to them, as they got up, and left for Koenma's. "Bring the cookies, He'll love them as much as I do!" He shouted after them.

Kuwabara put down the choker, and lay down flat on the platform. He took a deep breath, and the last thing He saw was Yusuke above him, shaking him frantically.

* * *

Koenma looked at the three men, his heart swelling with sadness as they told their tale, Arils telling him how powerful Kuwabara was, how smart and wonderful He was, and how He reformed all of them. He was chomping on a cookie, several of them, actually, them being so good. 

"You mean Yusuke didn't take out the baddie?" Koenma asked them, his mouth full.

"No, sir, He just lay there in pain." Arden shook his head. "Lord Kuwabara is the real hero."

"You three are my heroes! These are good cookies!" Koenma muttered.

"Did we mention we want to repent?" Arils asked.

"I sentence you into Kazuma Kuwabara's custody, since He has been so influential and important to your lives." Koenma decided. "You will stay at Genkai's, and she will teach you the ways of the kinder human world, where eventually I sentence you to open a bakery."

"That is not so bad." The Enforcer said loudly. "I like baking."

"What is your name, Enforcer?" Koenma asked. "The best detectives in the Universes could not find out, I asked my father, and He had a hard time, what is your name?"

"Yore Eosins." The Enforcer smiled at Koenma and bowed.

"Why are you bowing?" Koenma asked.

The others bowed. "Our leader bows to show respect." Arils smiled.

"We want to follow in his footsteps." Arden said dreamily.

* * *

Yusuke was hysterical, no one could console him, and He wouldn't let go of Kuwabara. Yusuke had never been angrier, never been more livid with any living being in his life than the limp Kuwabara in his arms. Kurama had never seen Yusuke cry like this, and He never wanted to again, it was like seeing your puppy die in your arms, seeing him being put down by the vet, and there wasn't a goddamn good reason! 

Yusuke had almost died on the battle field, and He hadn't even moved for an attack. That shit-face, Hijiomi was crushing his mind, and Kuwabara didn't only keep Hijiomi out, but He healed what damage there had been done to Yusuke. Genkai had taught him a few tricks that she refused to teach Yusuke (Because He would abuse such healing abilities), and Kuwabara knew how costly it was when He used it.

Yusuke was wailing, rocking back and forth with Kuwabara in his arms, begging and praying right there on the platform that Koenma give Kuwabara back to him! If He could just have Kuwabara back He would forgive him of everything He'd lied about, and almost done. He could put that behind them, He would make the goddamn best of what He had if Koenma would just give him back!

"Give him back!" He screamed at Koenma, though God Jr. couldn't hear him.

Just give him back, please! Yusuke prayed silently. Give him back! I love him! He wept hysterically over Kuwabara's body. Kurama trying to put a hand on his back for comfort was a mistake, Kurama observed, when He found him self 50 yards away.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Yusuke screamed.

Yusuke rocked himself and Kuwabara, babbling incoherently, just wanting and needing to feel Kuwabara hold him, needed to hear himself admit his love to Kuwabara, and take him as his mate now and forever, because God was He an idiot for not realizing it sooner, but He couldn't live another day without him. He doubted He could breathe without him in his life. Yusuke shook Kuwabara's limp frame, begging in garbled words. He was hysterical, He could not believe He was gone. He was. . . Gone?

"YOU'RE A GODDAMNED BASTARD!" Yusuke shouted. "YOU HEAR ME!"

"Yes, I do. Now shut up 'n lemme sleep."

Kuwabara winked at him, and Yusuke kissed him with more passion than He had ever felt before. Kuwabara was weak, but alive, and He promptly fell back asleep in Yusuke's arms. This didn't stop Yusuke from crying, though, because now He was just so relieved and thankful that He would have more time with Kuwabara, a lifetime with Kuwabara, and He couldn't wait to start it.

"We tried to tell you, idiot. He was breathing the whole time." Hiei rolled his eyes.

Kurama peeled himself off the ground. "Hey, Hiei, want to go get some Ningenkai Ice Cream?"

Hiei was at Kurama's side and pulling him far, far away into the Ningenkai.

* * *

Kuwabara and Yusuke now shared a two bedroom apartment right near school, their parents more than willing to get them out of the house and far away. Kuwabara did all of the cooking, and Yusuke did all of the cleaning, and they both did quite a lot of work in the bedroom. 

Yusuke had gotten Koenma, and Enma's approval to Mate with Kuwabara, making his life last just as long as Yusuke's. Kuwabara now has a spiffy scar on his neck, and Yusuke bears one on the opposite side of his neck, proving that they belong to only each other. Kuwabara thought it was really dorky and lame that that is how it is done, and objected to it for a while until Yusuke showed him the error of his ways.

Yusuke, the dolt still doesn't know that Kuwabara still retains some of the abilities of the Incubus Collar, but let's just say there is never a dull moment in the Kuwabara-Urameshi household.

The boys, Arils, Arden, and Yore have a successful Bakery running in Kuwabara's town. Kuwabara stops by there every day and makes them repeat the new Code. He tried to persuade them to pick another name for the shop, but what do you know, it's called "The Brotherhood", and they've started a chain of them running through Japan. The Code is said in every shop every morning, and no matter what Kuwabara said, He's still on the payroll as "Founder/Boss".

Yes, a happy ending. Not too many of them these days, huh? The saying goes "Nothing Lasts Forever.", and this fairytale didn't, Kuwabara was called off to do several more solo missions, and He was called to even more business meetings because of "The Brotherhood", no not the Clan, the Bakery. And that is still not saying how Hijiomi came back to life, and a battle of ultimate good and evil arose when Arils was kidnapped, Yore became an Opera Signer, Yusuke fell to the dark side, Koenma took a day off, Kurama shaved his head, and Arden's allegiance was questioned.

That, though, is a story for another day, kiddo, and another Author.

Fuggin' Owari

Kat-Wings: . . . I finished it. Took me ass-long enough. Yeah, I know this thing isn't going to win anything, but one more fic is one more win for the Kuwa-Yusuke Team! No harm in it anyway. I went to the beach today, and 80 percent of my body has a sunburn, which is funny because when I was there I only showed 60 percent of my body. So I am in severe pain because The Sunblock company forgot one thing about sunblock SPF 50. It's supposed to keep me my Zombie-like white. I'm like a cooked fuggin lobster!

13142 words. That's high enough over 5000, right?


End file.
